The Ones We Leave Behind
by do i need a pen name
Summary: The choices Hermione and Lily make, in their separate times of war, connect them more than they could ever know. Longer summary inside. TwoshotCOMPLETE
1. Lily

Summary: Hermione Granger and Lily Evans were heralded as the brightest witches of their days. The two lived at different times, but in the same war-torn world. And in that world, their lives are in danger just because they aren't as 'pure' as others are. Faced with the knowledge that their enemies could target the people closest to them, the two women each make the same decision that will lead to a connection spanning different generations and across continents. But it is a connection that will save, and at the same time lose, the people they were trying to protect… 

**The Facts:**

Lily and Hermione were both muggle-born, with muggle families.

Lily and James Potter died Halloween night in 1981.

Harry was sent to live with his mother's closest living relative.

The first time Vernon and Petunia met Harry was when they found him on their doorstep.

The only time anyone ever mentions Lily's parents is when Petunia says they were so proud that Lily was a witch. Also, they are mentioned, and even seen, briefly, when Harry is in Snape's memories.

Hermione knew her muggle parents were in danger, so she sent them away with no memory of her.

****

The Ones We Leave Behind

Chapter One

Flashback

Lily gave a great sigh as the carriage passed through the Hogwarts gates. The leaving feast had been the night before, and now she and her classmates were officially done with their schooling.

"What's wrong?" James asked from his place beside her.

Lily took one last look at the castle before turning to face her boyfriend.

"We're probably never going to come back to Hogwarts." She said. "Seventh year is over."

"And we get to start our Auror training soon. That's going to be so cool." James reminded her with an eager look on his face. "I heard they're reducing how much time we have to spend in training, because of all the recent Death Eater attacks."

Lily nodded, but didn't say another word. Hours later, as she stepped off of the Hogwarts Express, she sighed once again as she gazed at the barrier that would bring her back into the muggle world.

'Seventh year is over.' She reminded herself silently. 'Now we're part of the real world, and who really knows what's out there?'

End Flashback

Lily shook her head to clear her thoughts as she heard footsteps approaching the door she was standing in front of. The door was opened to reveal a red-haired, middle-aged woman with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Lily! What a surprise. And you brought Harry, too!" The woman said, wrapping the younger redhead into a tight embrace, but being careful not to crush the baby sleeping in his mother's arms. "Darling, you really have to stop by for a visit more often. You know, it's only teenagers who are supposed to want to avoid their parents."

"Sorry mum." Lily said with an apologetic smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes. All that they held was sadness and regret, which her mother didn't seem to notice. "I've been meaning to stop by, but it's been really hectic at work. You know, what with the war and all that."

"It's all right, dear." Mrs. Evans said with a wave of her hand as she ushered her daughter and grandson into the house. "I'm just glad that you were able to take the time to visit. I haven't been able to properly spoil my grandson yet."

A small smile appeared on Lily's face as her mother said this.

"Mum, he only four months old." Lily said. "He won't remember you not being around for a few weeks when he was an infant."

"But _I_ will." Mrs. Evans said resolutely, as she took the small bundle of blankets that was her grandson out of her daughter's arms. "Goodness knows I see Dudley at least three times a week, and he already recognizes me. And you know he's only a few weeks older than Harry."

"Who's Dudley?" Lily asked, with a confused expression on her face.

Now it was Mrs. Evans's turn to look surprised.

"You mean, you don't know about Dudley?" She asked slowly.

Lily shook her head, at which Mrs. Evans gave a small sigh.

"You and Tuney used to be so close." She said softly, gazing down at the sleeping baby in her arms. Then she looked back up at her daughter. "About two weeks before Harry was born, Petunia had a son. His name is Dudley Dursley. He and Harry are the same age; they'll grow up together."

Lily chuckled slightly at this. "They won't." She contradicted. "Tuney didn't even tell me she was pregnant. There's no way she's going to let her son be tainted by coming anywhere near Harry."

Again, Mrs. Evans sighed.

"I wish she could just see past it all." Mrs. Evans said. "We could all be so much happier if this family got along. This war would be so much easier on you if you didn't have to worry about your only sister refusing to speak to you."

"I'm okay." Lily told her mother reassuringly. "It's Tuney's problem that she never talks to me."

"Good for you." Mrs. Evans said, the smile returning to her face. "So, what brings you here today? Any special reason you're here?"

Lily shrugged, but avoided her mother's gaze. "I just thought you might like to see Harry. And I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were." Mrs. Evans said as her eyes lowered to look into her grandson's. Apparently Harry had decided that his little nap was over. "Oh, Lily, he has your eyes."

"And yours." Lily reminded her. "So, is dad home today? I'm sure he'd like to see Harry, too."

"Did I hear someone talking about me?" A man's voice said from the side of the room.

"Dad!" Lily said, jumping up and going over to give her dad a hug. She pulled back from him after a moment, and then led him over to the couch. "I brought Harry over for a visit."

"Here." Mrs. Evans said, depositing the baby into her husband's arms. "I'll go make us some hot cocoa. You look positively frozen, Lily. How on earth did you get here? You didn't _walk_ here in the middle of November did you?"

"You and James must be so proud of him." Mr. Evans told his daughter, as his wife disappeared into the kitchen. "He's a beautiful little boy. And he's going to be a handsome young man one day."

Lily nodded a loving smile on her face as she stroked the black hair on his head that was poking through the blanket.

"Lily," Mr. Evans began, as he made sure his wife was busy in the kitchen, "Why did you really come here? I know it isn't just because you want us to visit with Harry, is it? You look so worried, Lils."

Tears began to fill Lily's as her father spoke.

"I'm so scared, dad." She said softly, continuing to stroke Harry's head. "It was different before; when we didn't have Harry to worry apart. And now we found out…" She broke off here as the tears started to stream down her face.

"What did you find out?" Mr. Evans asked softly.

Lily lifted her tear-stained face to meet her father's loving one that had just a hint of a frown on it.

"We found out about this prophecy," Lily began, but stopped when she heard the floor creaking in the corner of the room. Instantly, she jerked her head around. "What was that?"

"It's an old house, Lily." Mr. Evans told her. "It's just settling."

Lily nodded slowly as she turned back to face him. She took a deep breath and continued.

"There was this prophecy made a few months ago; before Harry was born." Lily explained. "And it said that the child of people who had defied Voldemort three times would have a power 'the dark lord knew not.' And Professor Dumbledore, h-he thinks the prophecy might be talking about Harry."

Mr. Evans was silent for a moment. "So what happens now? Are you going into hiding or something?"

Lily shook her head. "I have to quit my job. I'm staying with Harry now. And James said he wouldn't take on any missions that will take him away for a long time. But there's still a problem…"

"What is it?" Mr. Evans asked immediately, looking at his daughter with concern.

"We might have to go into hiding," Lily began slowly, "And if we did, it would be without any notice. And Professor Dumbledore—he thinks Voldemort might come after you and mum, whether or not he knows where James and I are."

Lily paused here, letting her father take all of it in. There was another creaking noise, but this time Lily didn't move at all.

"I could hide the two of you." Lily said softly, looking back down at Harry who had drifted off to sleep again. "But I would have to change your appearances, and your memories would have to be modified. And…we could never visit. You wouldn't remember anything about living here, anyway."

"And this Voldemort character wouldn't be able to find us?" Mr. Evans asked slowly.

"He doesn't know where you are right now, so the best thing to do would be to leave right away." Lily replied, the tears starting to leak from her eyes once more. "I would give you false memories, and you could pick where you wanted to go." She gave a small smile here. "Mum always wanted to go to Australia, didn't she?"

"You can't tell her." Mr. Evans said suddenly, looking up from his grandson. "She wouldn't let you do it. And…this is just something that needs to be done. And you'll reverse it eventually, won't you?"

Lily nodded eagerly. "Once Voldemort is gone, I'll find you and mum, and I'll reverse all the spells. You'll remember your life before and the life you led as someone else."

"What if you don't make it?" Mr. Evans asked softly, his gaze drifting back down to Harry. "What will happen to Harry if something happens to you and James? No one will know where we are. And you know Petunia won't want your son."

"Harry will live with his godfather if anything…unforeseen happens." Lily said slowly. "James and I have talked about this. We want Sirius to raise Harry. Petunia wouldn't be able to see past her hatred for me whenever she looked at my son. And Sirius loves Harry; he'll take care of him."

Mr. Evans took a deep breath as he nodded. "Then I guess this is good-bye, Lily." He smiled at his younger daughter. "I love you, and Petunia if you ever see her. And if this thing drags on for years, let Harry know that I love him, too."

"I love you too, dad." Lily said, as she started to cry again. "And mum. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know, Lily." Mr. Evans said as he carefully hugged his daughter, while still cradling his grandson in his arm. "But what you're doing for us, it's the right thing to do. And when you come get us back, I'm sure your mother will forgive you eventually."

"She'll have to forgive both of us." Lily said with a small smile.

Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, here. When she opened them, she gave her father a sad smile.

"Ready, dad?" She asked.

"What's the use in putting it off?" Mr. Evans joked as he carefully placed the still-sleeping Harry on the couch.

"Mum!" Lily called, standing up as she took her wand out of her pocket and hid it behind her back. "Where are you? The cocoa can't be taking that long!"

"Here it is." Mrs. Evans said, bustling back into the room with a cheerful smile on her face. "Now I was thinking, you and Harry should stay for dinner. And maybe you can get James to come over once he gets off of work. We haven't had a nice family dinner with you in ages, Lily darling."

Lily smiled back at her mother, the smile really reaching her eyes this time. "That sounds lovely, mum."

Then in one quick motion, Lily extended her arm in front of her, gave a flick of her wrist, and her parents started to fall to the floor. With another flick of her wrist, she had both of them settled comfortably on the love seat.

"You can come out now." Lily spoke to the empty room, without turning around. "I know you're here."

"How'd you know that?" James asked from the corner as he pulled his invisibility cloak off. "I made sure I was completely covered."

Lily slowly turned around now. "You should've made sure you were completely silent."

James gave her a small grin and a shrug, before he glanced at her peaceful-looking parents and his face sobered up. "Do you want some help with them?"

Lily shook her head, blinking back the tears that had started to rise again.

"This is something I need to do for myself." She told him. "But you can take care of your son, if you like."

Lily turned back to face her parents, as James crossed the room in three strides and picked Harry up from the corner of the couch he had been safely nestled in.

A little over an hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Evans remained slumped in the love seat; the only remaining piece of furniture in the room that wasn't either covered in plastic or boxes. The two also looked different from before. Lily had changed her father's hair from blonde to a lighter brown and his blue eyes to brown as well. Mrs. Evans now had blonde hair instead of the red it had been before, but Lily had decided against changing her green eyes.

"Well, at least they don't have to pack everything up, if they're moving to Australia." James said, looking around the room while Harry giggled softly in his arms.

Lily nodded slowly as she looked at her parents, so different than how she had known them to be her whole life.

"Now we see if it all worked." Lily said softly, pointing her wand in her parents' direction once more. "_Enervate_."

As Mrs. Evans first, and then Mr. Evans, blinked their eyes and sat up, Lily quickly put her wand back in her pocket as James took a few steps forward so that he was standing next to her.

Mrs. Evans shook her head slightly and a slight smile appeared on her face when she noticed the two people, plus one, standing before her.

"Oh, hello, dear." She said. "I must have dosed off for a moment there. What were we talking about?"

"I was just saying how James and I wanted to wish you the best of luck in your new home." Lily replied. "Your new house in Australia sounds really wonderful."

"Doesn't it?" Mrs. Evans said, her smile growing wider. "I can't wait to get there." She turned to her husband. "Harold, get up. We'll miss our flight."

"I'm up." Mr. Evans said, as he stood up. He turned to Lily and James. "You should come visit some time. We'll miss you folks when we're gone. This is such a wonderful neighborhood, and we have such nice neighbors."

"Once you get there, you won't remember us." James said with a wave of his hand. "Just make sure you enjoy yourselves. Lily and I just hope we get new neighbors who are half as great as you two have been."

"I'm sure you will, dear." Mrs. Evans said as she, too, stood up. "Now, let me show you out. And Harold, just take one last look around to make sure we've got everything."

Mr. Evans gave a slight nod and wandered off in the direction of the kitchen as Mrs. Evans led her daughter and son-in-law to the front door.

"It was nice of you to stop by." Mrs. Evans said as Lily and James walked out of the door. "Anytime you happen to be in Australia, just look us up: Harold and Laura Parker. Good-bye."

"Bye." Lily said softly as her mother—Laura Parker, now—shut the door behind them.

"They seem nice enough." James commented handing Harry to Lily when she held her arms out for him. "And they'll do fine in Australia."

Lily gave a great sigh. "I hope so."

The two were silent for a moment as they walked down the street. When they finally found a deserted alley they could disapparate from, Lily turned to face James as it began to snow.

"James, what happens if we don't make it?" She asked. "What happens to my parents?"

"Don't think about that." James said in a soft yet firm voice as he wrapped his arms around both Lily and Harry. "We'll all make it through in the end, you'll see…"


	2. Hermione

Chapter Two

Seventeen And A Half Years Later

"What if they won't let me in, because they don't recognize me?" Hermione asked worriedly as she stood in front of a medium-sized house on a quiet street. "Do you think I should just break in, in the middle of the night, to take the charm off?"

"I'm sure your parents—who raised you lovingly since birth—are very nice and welcoming people who won't slam the door in your face." Ginny told her friend. "Now, are we going to stand here all day just talking about you think is going to go wrong, or are we going to go knock on that door?"

"Ringing the doorbell would probably be a better idea." Harry said. "They might not hear us if we knock."

"Ring the what?" Ron questioned, looking from Harry to the front door of the house and back again. "I don't see a bell."

"It isn't a real bell, Ronald." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "It's this muggle contraption. You push the button next to the front door, and an electrical bell-sound rings inside of the house. It's louder than knocking, so people usually hear it better."

Harry pushed the doorbell, while Ron looked on with interest. In a matter of seconds, all four of them could hear footsteps approaching the door. And after a moment, it was pulled open to reveal an older looking man that none of them recognized.

"Erm…hello." Hermione said uneasily. "Is this the home of Wendell and Monica Wilkins?"

A bright smile appeared on the man's face. "Of course it is. Why don't you lot just come on in." He glanced back over his shoulder. "Oi! Monica! You've got some people here to see you." He looked back at the four people in front of him again. "Sorry about that, my wife and I are just over for some tea, Monica was busy so I answered the door."

Harry shrugged. "That's alright."

The man scrutinized Harry for a moment through narrowed eyes.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked Harry. "You look awfully familiar."

"Uh…" Was all Harry could say, before a very cheerful looking woman appeared behind the man.

"Hello there!" She said happily. "What can I do for you today?"

As one, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all turned to Hermione. This was her mother; she would be the one to lift the spell.

Hermione bit her lip. Apparently she hadn't thought too far ahead to what she was going to say, shocking really, for Hermione.

Seeing where the other three were all looking, Monica-Mrs. Granger- turned to look at Hermione as well, with an expectant smile still on her face.

Hermione was given a bit more time to think of something to say, however, when another woman appeared. She looked a bit older than Monica did, maybe more close in age to the man, whom they hadn't really been introduced to yet.

"What's going on out here?" The other woman asked.

"Laura," The man said, turning to face the other woman, "Doesn't that boy look familiar to you, too?" He gestured at Harry as he spoke.

Laura glanced over his shoulder, and stared intently at Harry for about a second, before a radiant grin lit up her face.

"You're the Potter boy." Laura said.

This caught the foursome's attention. Ron and Ginny's gazes shifted from Hermione to Harry quite abruptly. Harry could only nod, as he looked at the woman.

"I'm Laura Parker." Laura said, sticking out a hand for Harry to shake, which he did a bit warily. "My husband, Harold," She gestured at the man, "And I used to live on the same street as you."

"You did?" Harry asked with interest.

Laura nodded reminiscently. "I quite liked living in Little Whinging. If I hadn't wanted to live here, in Australia, my whole life, I would probably still be living on the same street as you and your parents."

If Harry hadn't been interested before, he was now, for sure.

"My parents?" Harry repeated.

Here, it was Harold's turn to nod. "Wonderful people, your parents. They came to see us off the day we left. When was that, over seventeen and a half years ago now, isn't it?"

Laura nodded again.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Monica said, still looking very cheerful. "Why don't you all come into the kitchen and sit down? We were just about to have some tea. And then you can tell me what you wanted to talk about, as well. You know, it's not every day you find someone you used to know."

"Yeah," Ron agreed in an undertone as they followed her, "Someone like your parents."

Hermione glared at him. "Well, _sorry_." She hissed. "My mind went blank. How on earth am I supposed to explain to this woman that I'm her daughter, who's a witch, and I put a spell on her to make her think she was someone else? _She _doesn't think she has kids."

Meanwhile, just in front of the two of them, Harry and Ginny were whispering about something as well.

"My parents never lived in Little Whinging." Harry told her quietly, as he glanced suspiciously at Laura and Harold.

"Maybe they were thinking of someone else." Ginny suggested in equally soft tones.

"What are the chances that could happen?" Harry asked. "It's pretty suspicious, if you ask me. What if they're Death Eaters in disguise? It's only been a month since Voldemort died; some of them are still on the run."

"You four can sit there." Monica said, her voice breaking into their conversation. She indicated four chairs at the spacious-looking table. "I was telling Wendell just this morning that there was a reason we'd gotten such a large table. Now all of us can sit here comfortably."

As everyone else went to take a seat at the table, Harry held back just a bit, then sat as far away as possible from Laura and Harold Parker.

"Now tell us, Harry," Laura began once everyone was seated comfortably, "How are your parents doing these days? I haven't seen them since we moved here, and your mother was looking a bit stressed then."

Harry just looked at her blankly. It was no problem fighting off a hundred dementors, dueling with Death Eaters, or killing Voldemort. But how was he supposed to tell these two people, who had apparently known his family a long time ago, that his parents had been dead for years?

"…Er…" Harry said slowly, avoiding Laura's happily expectant face. "They're dead. They died the Halloween I was one."

Laura gasped. "That's—That's only ten months after we left." She paused here for a moment. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "That's OK. I don't really remember it much."

"That's understandable." Laura said with a nod. "I guess you went to live with your grandparents, then, right?"

"No." Harry told her. "I've never met them. I lived with my aunt and uncle, and my cousin."

Laura's face seemed to suddenly light up. "Dudley was such a wonderful baby. I used to see him with Petunia all the time. It must have been so nice to grow up with someone so close in age."

Harry was saved from answering by the sound of the front door opening.

"I'm home!" A man's voice called out.

"Wendell is home." Monica informed everyone happily. "We're in the kitchen, dear!"

Hermione visibly tensed as footsteps approached the kitchen. There would be no more reason to put off telling them, now; they were both here.

"Hello." Wendell said happily, stepping into the kitchen. He stopped, however, when he saw the large group of people there. "Did you forget to invite me to the party, Monica?"

"Laura and Harold are always here." Monica told him with a wave of her hand. She indicated the four teenagers next. "But these four, here, were just about to tell us why they stopped by. They wanted to talk to us about something, didn't you?"

Hermione nodded slowly. Out of the corner of his eye Ron, who was next to her, saw her surreptitiously pull her wand out of her pocket.

"My name is Hermione Granger," Hermione began, "You, erm…knew my parents, back in England."

"Granger…Granger…" Wendell said slowly, as if trying to recall someone he knew with that name. "I'm sorry, dear, I seem to have forgotten them."

Hermione nodded again. "Yes, I thought you would. So, my friends and I were in the neighborhood, and we thought it would be nice to stop by. You know—help refresh your memory."

Then, before any of the four adults could more than blink, Hermione had her wand out in front of her. She pointed it at her parents, and with a flick of her wrist and a muttered word under her breath, there was a slight popping noise and the two of them blinked slowly, as if they had just been woken up.

"Hermione?" Monica asked. "Where are we? And why are you pointing your wand at us?"

With a large grin, Hermione stuffed her wand back into her pocket, and threw her arms around her mother's neck.

Someone cleared his or her throat then, and sudden realization hit Harry. He spun around to find the Parker's still sitting there, but with strange expressions on their faces. They didn't look surprised, or even overwhelmed, to see that Hermione was a witch. They merely looked as if they were trying very hard to remember something.

"I've seen one of those before." Harold said slowly, looking at the place where Hermione's wand had been moments before. "Someone had one…it was for our own good…she wanted us to be safe…"

Ginny glanced at Harry with a worried expression on her face.

"What's going on here, Hermione?" Wendell asked hid daughter urgently.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Now don't get mad, but I erased your memories and changed your identities to protect you from the Death Eaters. You moved here, to Australia on your own. But now the war is over. I've come back to bring you home."

Her parents were silent for a minute, during which they exchanged glances with each other.

"I think we want to stay here." Monica said finally. "It's been nice, living in Australia."

Hermione nodded slowly. "That's fine. Maybe I can get your house connected to the Floo network. And I can always apparate here to visit."

"Um…Hermione?" Ron said, speaking up for the first time in a while. "What about them?" He indicated the Parkers.

Hermione bit her lip.

"I think they're confused about something." Ginny said suddenly. "I think you should just erase their memories of us being here. Your parents can always re-introduce you later."

Monica nodded her agreeance.

"We're still here, you know." Laura said impatiently. "And I won't have anyone going and erasing my memories, thank you very—"

But Hermione had already pulled her wand out again, and with another flick of her wrist, Laura and Harold both slumped over in the seats.

"You guys leave now." Hermione told the other three. "Once you're gone, I'll wake them up."

"We'll be back at the Burrow." Ron told her, before he followed Harry and Ginny out of the kitchen.

Harry waited until they were back out on the road in front of the house, before he spoke again.

"They knew something." He said softly, looking back at the house. "She knew my parents…But we never lived in Little Whinging. It was always Godric's Hollow."

"They might have met your parents while they were visiting your aunt, or something." Ginny offered.

But Harry shook his head quickly. "They knew me. The first time I ever met Aunt Petunia was after my parents died."

"Oh, well, I guess now we'll never know for sure." Ron said after a moment. "But I'm sure they really were only neighbors."

Harry nodded slowly.

"Yes." He murmured under his breath. He glanced at Ron and Ginny. "The Burrow?"

They nodded, and in two faint pops, they were gone. Harry turned back to the house one last time, before giving a small sigh.

"Only neighbors." He whispered, before he, too, was gone.


End file.
